


We Are Our Dreams

by FlamingPancakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Awkward Flirting, Awkward teenagers in general, Childhood Trauma, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Here we go, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Journey, References to Depression, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, Slow Burn, Trauma, Worldbuilding, but darker, ill add tags as i go, now lets get to some lighter stuff, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingPancakes/pseuds/FlamingPancakes
Summary: A tale as old as time built anew.They wanted the power to control fateBut what they didn't know was that they had built a new tale...One that rebooted the prophecy all over again.ORTwo trainers embark on their own pokémon journey of their dreams. Little do the know that their paths are anything but.Destiny awaits. Fate must be faced. A prophecy must be meet.In the end, all they have is each other.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 10





	We Are Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, okay! Where to start?  
> Alrighty, so first off, get ready for a long fic bc that's what the plan for this bad boi is.  
> Also, there's gonna be some talk about Mental Health so be warned about that.  
> And also violence and blood and some eyeopener stuff.  
> And also also, worldbuilding. That's a biggie for this fic.  
> Time to talk about this chapter- which there is a reason I write Oleana in this.. degree and that's simply bc of her attitude in the game. To me, she seemed unhinged, in a sense.  
> But yeah, enough out of me!

It was a cold dark night.

The moon, once shining like a beacon in the sky, cowered behind the dark thunderclouds. The stars, one by one, disappeared from their canvas above, eaten away by the darkness of the night. Thunder rumbled above, warning all below of the incoming storm about to come. 

The wind howled, its' frozen breath bellowing across the land. Bitter cold made their home in the fingertips of many, infecting the few unlucky souls currently outside with its' icy touch. Windows rattled in their frames. Plants wilted under the rage of the inboard rain. 

It was as if the world was protesting something. 

But it's not like Oleana was superstitious or anything. She had long since given up believing in anything she deemed unnecessary and, quite frankly, childish; she was an atheist, in the simplest of words. She believed in nothing besides what her common sense told her and what her eyes saw.

Well, everything except whatever Rose wanted her to believe in. 

Loyalty ran deep with her; it was the blood in her veins and the beat of her heart. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him. Anything. All he had to utter was a word and she, bound by her undying loyalty, would see to it done.

Except there wasn't much that could be done at the moment, or more so, not anything that couldn't already be done. 

While the heavens roared their wrath at the world outside, inside the Hammerlock Stadium, the icy cold couldn't touch the depths of the energy plant. Which as both good and bad; good because of the natural heat the functioning machines provided and bad for the terrible reception she received here. It was here, tucked away down below, where Rose preferred to work. It was there Oleana was headed.

_Tap-tap-tap._

Oleana clicked on the glass screen, tapping fingers impatiently reloading her inbox for the umpteenth time. And again, for the umpteenth time, the inoperative device had the audacity to display _' Sync Failed.'_

She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Part of her wondered why Chairman Rose decided to spend his time here of all places. Another part of her scolded her to do her job right before wondering if tapping the reload button again would give her better results this time.

She opted out of that as she exited the elevator.

A sigh huffed out of her mouth as she slipped her phone into her pocket, the limitless task not yet finished festering her mind like a blister. Damn, this weather. Damn, Arceus above for the slight inconvenience it had caused her. Now she wouldn't be able to send emails and rally the poor fools she called employees to do their jobs properly.

Oh well, it couldn't be helped. She had more important things to do either way. It was the reason she was here, after all.

Tucked underneath her arms were folders: thick, bounded sheets neatly organized into statistics and research. Of what, she couldn't say. Nor did she care. She was only asked to fetch these documents, not to read them.

And that was fine. Whatever information that was held within the ink of the pages was probably unimportant; needless numbers that spoke of little things. Marco Cosmo was booming. The economy of Galar was thriving. The data of meaningless numbers meant nothing next to the grandness of all Rose had helped build here. 

Besides, there wasn't anything of importance that she couldn't read directly from her phone. If it would load anything, 

Though she had only a brief glance, the papers held nothing she didn't already know.

Propositions of adding another mine in the southern parts of Galar.

A new possible oil mine in the western hemisphere.

A potential merger with a business in Kanto. 

The surge of power across Postwick.

That last one caused an ugly frown to twitch her lips, but Oleana pushed it aside. It must have been unimportant; Galar was flourishing and any signs of that crumbling away were close to none. If Rose deemed it trivial, then that would be all she needs to push the tiny thought aside and continue on her way.

And she did just that as she made her way down the long dark corridor before her. It was dim, but the hallway was lit just enough for her to still see. It was enough, but that didn't stop the annoyed crinkle in her brow from forming. She huffed, making a mental note to call the useless technicians she had at her disposal to perfect the lighting down here soon. 

Macro Cosmos was a highly successful energy corporation. It would be humiliating ironic for something as small as insufficient lighting to taint the name. 

Above here, the lights flickered; a side effect of the raging storm outside possibly. Hm, now that wouldn't do. Maybe she should schedule that maintenance check tomorrow rather than later. It would be deplorable for a building of Chairman Rose to not be functioning to proper standards. 

Her phone burned inside its' confides within her coat. Her fingers inched for its' smooth surface. She clenched her fingers around the folder.

That was to be put into effect afterwards. She was busy at the moment, after all. The stacks of folders under her arm spoke enough.

It was quiet tonight, an ironic statement in and of itself with the raging storm outside. Most of the employees were out today, possibly earning their paycheck like they were supposed to do. Or maybe they were hiding out the storm in their homes like the insignificances they were.

Nonetheless, the building was mostly soulless tonight, so much so that she could hear her heels clicked against the metal flooring.

_Tap- tap._

_Tap-tap._

The sound drifted past her ears; she had heard it too many times before, walking down this long hallway. She heard many things too many times before.

Yet, she had always had a phone in her hand and the ignorance of the world it gave. Without it, it was as if the world was a crescendo, sounds building up in intensity in her ears. 

The whirling of the air conditioner. The buss of the electricity humming through the building. The strong scent of chemicals in the air. The bland white-tiled floors tunneling around her like an endless path. It was a simple overwhelmedness; a contrast of things she had seen hundreds of times but had never cared- or pay attention- enough to process. 

A prickle of a headache tapped her brain. Oleana grimaced at the blooming pain, but it was a mere fly in contrast to the gold she had tucked under her arms; a headache was nothing of importance. She pushed it aside with ease, dragging her attention elsewhere to this bland, bland hallway.

Over her many years of working for Rose for many years, she had learned many things in regards to finding numerous ways of increasing her productivity. Selective dissociation was a rather useful skill; whatever annoyance she felt over her employees on a daily basis or facial expression wished to express could be smothered away.

She was a busy lady after all; composure was a vital tool and some things were to be of more importance than the other. It was practically an unconscious action. Like ignoring the annoying nat of machinery humming around her or the click of her heels. 

Or the incandescent red ball of energy pulsating brightly from within the confines of its' enclosure.

Others may have stopped and balked at the strange ball of redness- others, like the underlings graced with working so close to Rose- but Oleana merely cast a glance before turning her eyes towards the man standing a distance before her. 

The hum of electricity was louder here in the core of the energy plant; it drowned out the soft whirring of the air conditioning, the tap-tap of her heels, the soft sounds of booming thunder far, far above them. Yellow sparks crackled in the distance, bright burst of light that seemed neverending in the large tubes they traveling in- a clear sign of the energy plants prosperous functionality. 

The brightness that greeted her in the core was strikingly different from the dimness of the hallway. There, in the depths of the hall, it was a dying white that brighten her path, but here, it was a red haze. It reminded her of a mini sun; a star. A red giant on the verge of going supernova with an illumination that prickled her eyes, bright burst of lights rhythmically blinking from the sides. Oleana blinked her unadjusted eyes to rid herself of the sting that had sparked there.

Once her eyes adjusted, she walked forward. 

Part of her wondered if she saw the ball of red light flicker in her presence, but she ignored that naive thought of curiosity. Such a childish notion; it was merely a glowing collection of wishing pieces and nothing more. Ridding herself of her ridiculousness, Oleana stopped behind Rose.

He hadn't looked up when she entered. His attention was fixated on the glowing rock sitting grand before them. Despite the ignorance she adapted towards the mysterious creation, she couldn't label it as anything other than what she had already labeled it as: a mystery. 

She wasn't exactly sure when this... thing became a common sight, all she knew was that one day when she had arrived to escort Chairman Rose to an important appointment, it was there. Just there. No warnings. No cautionary tales of where it was found. Not even a peep as to where it came from. 

It was everything it was described as: a mystery. An enigma. 

No one could describe the way it glowed so brilliantly or explain the red flashes of light that sparked every so often. No one understood why it shook on occasion. No one knew why the electricity went out every now and then during a big storm. No one even had an inkling of thought as to why Chairman Rose was so intrigued by it. Not even Oleana.

And that bothered her.

As vice president of Macro Cosmos, it was her job to take into account everything that happened within the company to ensure the success and viability that its name was associated with. Whatever scandal that arose, she dealt with it. Whatever lawsuit was filed, she tucked it under the rug. Whatever appointment Chairman Rose had, she scheduled it. 

She wasn't a woman who believed in much and faith was a punctured ship she would never travel in, but she was a woman who understood the truth; it was hard work that got things done, not faith in letting something fall into her lap. Her own skills led her here, not some higher deity pulling her strings. 

It was safe to say she valued nothing higher than her own judgment.

And this.. this _anomaly_ was an insult to her values.

Where she expected results, all the researchers had for her were shaking heads. Where she expected the answers, all she got from this damn thing was a whole nother set of questions- because the thing before her was unlike anything on this planet. Maybe even the world. 

It was a literal conundrum and Oleana hated that. She was vice president. She was an important figure in this company. What truth was hidden from her was information unused; unattainable knowledge unable to help the goals Macro Comaso had set out to complete- the goals Rose had set out to complete. 

Whatever those goals may be.

And this thing was hindering that.  
  
And what made it worse was that Chairman Rose didn't even seem bothered by it. No, in fact, he seemed fascinated by it.

Even now, as the strange rock glowed, he stood motionless in front of it. Standing there in the intensity of its' bright light, he couldn't look more like a statue; rigid and strong. Grand and poise. A work of art in the spotlight of the sun. 

Though his back was turned to her, Oleana could see the gears turning in his head, cranking forward like a well-oiled machine. It wasn't the first time she had wondered, couldn't stop the thought from forming, about just what sort of notions ran through his head. What brilliance lied inside that head of his. What kind of wheel turned in the head of such a successful businessman with an aptitude for renowned innovations and inventive projects. 

He still hadn't turned to acknowledge her, much less look at her. But she was fine with that. 

She let him be for the moment, instead focusing on checking the itinerary for the week to see- Oleana tapped impatiently on her blank screen. 

_Tap-tap-tap._

An annoyed _tsk_ brushed past her lips, a displeased twitch of her lips being the only sign of her otherwise invisible irritation. 

Damn, she forgot about the connection down here. Just her luck-

"Oleana."

It was practically instinct for her to step forward. Her feet strolled across the floor fluidly, her movements purposeful and precise. Her heels tap-tapped with each step she took.

Oleana came to a stop next to Rose, her hand automatically coming to hand the chairman the important folders. He didn't look at her still. His eyes were glued to the brilliance before him. She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, she spoke.

"Chairman Rose," Oleana greeted, her voice echoing dimly in the large enclosure. "I have the papers you asked for. Everything should be here."

Rose still didn't look at her. His eyes stayed on the odd monstrosity. 

Oleana's hand was beginning to ache. She ignored it with the same effort it took to breathe. 

She waited.

And finally, he spoke.

"Tell me. What do you see here?" Rose's velvety voice said. 

Oleana didn't blink in surprise. She was never surprised. Emotions were easy to ignore, unimportant as they were. Expressions were tools and hers was schooled in stone; forehead without a crinkle in place, eyes opened just wide enough, lips pressed firmly closed as to not let wrinkles wither her perfect expression. 

She was vice president after all. Appearance was vital.

And as the stone statue, she was, Oleana merely allowed her eyebrow to furrow.

"I see a rock, Sir. " She answered smoothly.

"Yes, yes, " He said. "But what about the rock. Look closer."

Oleana didn't have to, she already knew. It was important to have the answers ready from the get-go. The sooner, the better. Time not used was time wasted after all. And time was very valuable if she were to make sure both Macro Cosmo and Rose reach prosperity for ages to come. 

"It glows."

"And?"

"And, Sir?" She questioned. Her mind had hit a roadblock; she was at an impasse. She didn't understand. What else was there to add? What more could she say? She had said the majority for sure... 

"What else?" His voice was silky smooth, but his tone was impatient. She could hear it in the briskness of his words; articulated and to the point. She could hear it in the grinding of his teeth; the lowly audible click that underlined the tension in his jaw.

Oleana felt her heartbeat in her chest. Her hands clenched the small phone in her hand. Her eyes widened. She had done something wrong. She had made him upset. She had to fix it, _fix it, fix it_ \- Oleana smoothed her expression back to normal. She unclenched her fist. She took a breath, let it out. 

She couldn't delay her answer. Time not used was time wasted.

"It pulsates every five seconds," She replied, hoping that would sate Chairman Rose's impatience. Surely that would be enough.

"Hmm, yes. You are right about that." He said, hand cupping up to cup his chin in a quizzical manner. "Every now and then, a red light glimmers from the confines of this majestic rock. And there's a clever reason for that," He tilts his head towards her. His eyes aren't on her still. "Did you know, Oleana, that this rock isn't just a rock, but thousands and thousands of wishing pieces merged together to form this. A truly magnificent feat, if you ask me."

"Tell me, what else has been spiking in the region recently? What else has been fluctuating like this grand specimen here?"

Fluctuating? What else? The words were useless fitting puzzle pieces in her brain. The meaning wasn't aligning. The answer she was searching for wasn't coming forth. She didn't understand. But... she had to try. Chairman Rose would be undeniably disappointed if she didn't' answer. 

And yet, the only thing she could associate spikes with were energy spike: small fluctuations within the power outrage over the years of Macro Cosmos. That was something she could understand; the numbers, the coding, the data. All logical knowledge that was vital to running the company because if she wasn't competent in what the general outcome of the products this company presented forth worth, then how was she to make it flourish further?

So mentally bringing forth any acknowledgment of any energy spikes within Galar was easy: Energy spikes of 10% in Wiccan and Postwick, minor occurrences of 3% in the Wild Area, and a 50% increase in power in Hammerlock-

"Hammerlock," She guessed and something akin to breathlessness rose up in her chest because that.. didn't make sense. An increase of 50% in energy spikes. To have a 50% increase in a populated area was uncanny, even more so when a problem like that would have been reported in and dealt with. But either way, to have that incident in the first place was, well, wrong. Maybe there was some sort of outage she wasn't aware of? Maybe a slight in the machinery could've caused the problem? But no, something like that couldn't slip past her. She wouldn't have allowed it. 

Galar, once upon a time, used to be an agricultural region consisting of farmers and ranchers and the few professional researchers that had come to take part in the place both pokemon and locals called home. Then Macro Cosmos came into being and the whole culture changed, evolved into something greater. What was once a dingy green land full of pastures was now a utopia for pokemon battles. Many tourists came far and wide to witness the greatness Macro Cosmos had built, and many more participated in the battles themselves. 

What Chairman Rose had built here wasn't just a new way of life, but a better one.

Which was why Oleana made sure everything was perfect not only for the company's legacy, but for Rose's as well.

And yet... something did. 

Hammerlock, Hammerlock, Hammerlock… the words echoed in her head, her thoughts a raging plant blooming inside her skull. It dug its' rot deep within her brain, never letting go. It was a parasite in the mask of a flower. Poison disguised in the cup of a drink. 

And once she was infected with this disease, this bile way of thinking, it spread. Spread in the way that it narrowed her view of the world. Made the voices drifting past her ear nothing but a silent fog. Made the red, glowing rock before her a mere flicker in the dark. Made the howling wind outside disappear from the world as it sucked her down into her own.

Oleana wasn't religious, but she did believed what Rose bestowed on her. But still, something was happening. And it was off. Something abnormal. Something unpredictable. Something with an irregular outcome. 

Because why hadn't she realized it, and she had seen the problem of random energy spikes and not fixed them. Why hadn't it come to her attention? What else had slipped past her?

It bothered her- these "what if" thoughts, poisonous as they were. Because she was supposed to be the vice president. She was supposed to make sure this company was flourishing. And yet, she hadn't known something was wrong. Hadn't even stopped to think about it.

And there could be more problems, which would lead to more awareness, and then more complaints and disputes, and then the company's credibility and the Chairman's would be tarnished. And she wouldn't let that happen. Couldn't. _Wouldn't._

And yet, Hammerlock- one of the most popular districts in Galar- had been having energy spikes. Energy- which Galar was now run on. Energy- from Marco Cosmos.

What would this mean? For Rose? For her? She had the nagging feeling that something was happening and she couldn't think of what it was. She couldn't cut it off. She couldn't stop the thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking- but she had to because Rose wasn't worried and if he wasn't, she wouldn't to and she needed to stop thinking-

Oleana breathed, in and out.

She nipped the bud sprouting in her head. She stopped the thoughts from infecting her mind. Now was not the time to overthink. Now was the time to do.

"Is there something wrong with Hammerlock?" She asked and gratefully enough, Rose answered.

"No, of course not," He lightly reprimanded her and a part of her wilted at the scold. "It's something far grander than that."

And there it was again- this vile feeling of confusion. because she wanted to ask- what was grander- but she didn't. Rose hadn't indicated he'd wanted her to talk; no inclination of his head or a glance of encouragement. Loyalty wrapped around her throat like a collar. Words were silenced behind her closed lips. 

They burned like hot coals in her mouth, tongue sizzling under the heat, and teeth blackening under the fire. But Rose didn't want her to talk. Hadn't graced her with an answer yet. So the hot coals dropped down her throat, past her lungs, ad down into her throat, and sat there, unspoken and burnt out as fast as it had arrived. Still, the flames lingering. The urge to cough rose up with the dark smoke that it traveled with. But she kept silent, let not a peep out. She kicked the coals dead. She smothered the flames to ash. She breathed, in and out, and the black smoke vanished into nothing.

Rose expected nothing but loyalty out of Oleana. She'd deliver, whatever it took. 

There was a moment of silence and in the time it took for Oleana to cover up the immature urge to speak, Rose had broken his stare with the rock and turn to her.

Finally.

She blinked up at him, her perfectly eyelined eyes rising up to meet his. He held out his hand without a word and she placed the stack of folders in his open palm.

The plastic smile he wore on his face twitched for the briefest of moments as he gazed upon the papers as if they were a holy book. His touch was gentle as he flipped through the stack but his eyes were sharp, hungry for the knowledge within. What kind of knowledge, she wasn't sure. There was a broad stack of information within that pile; whatever one he was looking for would take hours to find-  
  
"Oleana," Her name was said softly, and yet the mere sound of his voice had her attention snapping to him without another thought. "I'm making something grand. Something amazing. Something that could save what we've built here for ages to come. This plan I'm crafting, this greater role that I'm starring in, will you join me?"

"Yes." There was never a second of doubt. The answer came easily to her, as did everything that involved him. In him, there was no doubt. Only loyalty.

Rose smiled at her, and she knew that she had done something right. He had forgiven her for her earlier transgressions, whatever that wrong may be. All that mattered was that everything was fine. Everything was okay. With him, it always was. 

"I have to warn you though," He advised, but they both knew nothing would sway her- she knew. "This plan- this greater scheme I am building- it won't be easy and a lot of choices will have to be made, but in the end, Galar will be saved."

Saved?

"Sir?" This time, she couldn't stop herself from speaking out loud. "I don't understand."

Rose ignored her slight plait. "All will be revealed. Soon. But for now," He said as he dropped the folders onto the floor, sheets upon sheets floating down onto the ground. But he wasn't concerned with those right now, only the single sheet held within his hand. "Know that what I am going to achieve will be for all. It will be salvation, a means to an end and so many more years after that. It will be glorious."

"What do you mean?" The questions were pouring out. The hot coal burned her tongue as it rolled out of her mouth. 

"I mean what I say: Galar will be saved."

The confusion must have shone on her face- damn it, her expression was slipping- because he continued, more exuberant than ever. 

"Look outside, Oleana, and tell me: what do you see? "

"…What I see?"

"Yes, yes," He said impatiently. "When you step outside, what do you see?"

She didn't understand. She didn't know what to say? But she had to speak. Rose asked her too.

"I see… the sun. And the sky. The clouds. Trees." The words fumble on her tongue, tripping on her way past her tongue. She feels awkward standing here, answering with an uncertainty that made her cheeks heat up. She felt childish.

Even now, she could feel the redness of her cheeks spread up to her ears. What an unsightly sigh she must make right now, in front of the Chairman nonetheless. Her flawless appearance was cracking. Her perfectly applied foundation must be showing by now; the redness of her face contrasting greatly with the paleness of the makeup.

Roses' eyes don't leave her as she spoke and she feels embarrassment crinkle on the forehead of her skin. The frustration is swimming in his eyes, not quite breaching the surface but noticeable for anyone to see. It's a shark swimming up to shore. A lion about to run for the kill. She can already feel the fangs creeping in; already feel the claws sinking in with poison in its claws. Disappointment in his eyes always felt like that. 

Poison.

It's not like the strength of a pokemon attack or a bullet of a gun; his disappointment isn't an instantaneous assault, but a slow-acting one. She can feel the way it sinks down into her skin and past her bones. Can feel it wrap its' poisonous claws into her heart and infect her mind. Can feel it all around her, in her, and contaminating her mind to the point where she can't tell where she stops and where this feeling begins. And that's the thing with poison: it slowly becomes a part of you and it takes and takes and takes until there's nothing left. But this poison doesn't leave her dead. It makes her feel inadequate, ashamed, and asinine all in one. 

After all, it was Rose who gave her this esteemed position; she, one in a million, was chosen for this honor. She couldn't fail him. Not when he thought so much of her, evident in the sole purpose of her being here. 

So when he looks at her like that a frown on his lips, all she can think is _"I've failed him."_ And just like that, the poison takes control. Her stone mask breaks, her professionalism crumbles, and shameful desperation spills out of her because she would do anything to make him proud.

Including answering with such childish words in the hopes of appeasing him. But he doesn't look pleased, only annoyed.

And her perfect appearance crumbles, little by little.

"And?" Rose interjects, his tone pulling more words out of her mouth.

"…Grass. People. Pokemon-"

Yes!" Rose interjects, a smile blooming on his face. "Yes, that's the answer I'm looking for: Pokemon."

His tone turns soft then, like he's whispering a secret to a lover. The caress of his voice faint and passionate; his words breathy and yet energetic. "Pokemon. Yes, that's it. Good job, Oleana."

A part of her preens at the compliment, a flower leaning up towards the sun. But still, she doesn't understand. It feels like she never does. It feels like she's letting him down- and she can't. She can't- "Sir," She dares to ask.".. What do Pokemon have to do with saving Galar."

And the look he gives her tells something significant. Like she's close to gold, hands inches from striking gold. She's near shore, her salvation only inches from her fingertips. She can tell the impact of his words before he even utters them to life. So she listens. And waits.

And he speaks. 

"Pokemon truly are something, don't you agree?" He asks, but she knows he doesn't expect her to answer. Doesn't want her to. "They've been here for years, as long as the sun and the moon and maybe even us, and the things they do exceed beyond anything we could have ever imagined. The ability to change the weather. The power to create fire with just a huff of its' breath. The skills to create something out of nothing. These beasts.. such wonderful creations they are. To have the power of the world in their grasps and yet it is us that can harness that power. What a world we have made. And yet…. One day it will disappear."

He turns to look at her and anything Oleana may have thought pops in her head like a bubble. This moment.. feels like something she shouldn't interrupt.

It feels.. important. Grand. Holy.

Oleana has never been superstitious, but she'll believe whatever Rose tells her. Always.

"This. Everything-will be gone one day. The sun. The moon. The sky. The trees. The grass. People. Pokemon. Life itself. This world will end one day and everything we have created all these millennials- us, this company, the world I have built, the bond between Pokemon and humans- that beauty will be gone. And all that will be left will be the very thing that will destroy all of this."

Oleana is so enraptured by the passion in his voice that she doesn't even register the paper held out for her eyes to see. 

The paper is yellow from age, crinkled edges withering away with each touch. Letters appear faded and grey, but still readable to the naked eye. Visible enough for her to see the words of prophecy inked onto the paper, the swirling dark mass enclosing the world, the sword and shield poised for battle, and three words.

_The Darkest Day._

"One day," Rose continues." Galar will be in peril. Not today, not tomorrow, but years from now, this will all be gone. And I will not let that happen."

Oleana breathes in and out. Her thoughts are popped. Her brain is unable to process. She doesn't understand. "…But this could be years from now."

Rose walks away from her, the briskness in his stride snapping her out of her trance. He walks away from her now, towards the glowing rock before them. He turns to look at her and something inside Oleana curls up in shame. His expression is grave, and his eyes gaze upon her with such pity, she feels like a child for her supposed naivety.

"Yes, it could be years." He says. "It could be light-years away, but the point is: it's inevitable. And if I can find a way to stop it, I will. For Galar."

"But… how Sir?" 

He turns away from her. The red light shines upon him, casting him in an eerie glow. His shadow protrudes from him and she's caught in its' dark trap. Oleana doesn't know what to say. For the first time, in all her years of assisting him, never has she been so out of sync with the man in front of her. The man who gave her a chance. Who trusted her as much as her loyalty was to him. It was surreal and for the first time, she was in the dark.

Something grand was happening. Something big was moving forward and Oleana had no idea what it was. What was she to do? How could she help? She's cast to the side, useless, in the greater things to come.

"I have a plan, Oleana. Something big is going to happen, something that will not only change the world but save it." The rock in front of them glows like the sun, warm rays that she can feel from even from her cold place in his shadow. "You said you would help me, Oleana. But can I trust you?"

"Of course," She says without another word. Because of course she will. There shouldn't be any doubt about that. She'll do whatever it takes. Whatever it takes.

A chuckle rumbles out of his chest. It's deep and soft, so contrasting to the heavy tension loomed above them. " You know," He says. "How I came to acquire this magnificent specimen? It was found in the rubble of a construction site. An oil mine was in the process of being built before it collapsed one day without any warning. Luckily, no one was hurt but it caused such a ruckus that I couldn't help but come over and check on everyone to make sure they were all right. I took a look to see what was the problem- and that's when I saw this."

Oleana cranes her head to look up at the red ball of light. It radiated heat, yes, but the mystery it holds causes the sweat to bead on her face. Out of all the tasks she has done for Rose over the years, this has to be the most cautious of them all. For years, the research team studied it, dissected it, looked over every nook and cranny for anything to help identify this… thing, and yet nothing came back. No data. No category. No identity. This was a mystery in and of itself. And yet, Rose couldn't help but be fascinated by it- and today is the day she learns why.

"Everyone thought it was sheer coincidence that this creation was found, but in reality, it was anything but. It wasn't a mistake that this was found; it was a project of mine. My greatest discovery and my greatest success- because, Oleana, the truth was: I had been searching for this egg for years. Book after book, research after research. So many nights spent pouring over ancient text in search of the legend that was this magnificent beast- and I found it."

"Sir?" She hated that her voice was shakey. She hated how afraid she was- but she couldn't help it. Her expression was faltering. The sweat was pouring out of her face. She could feel the opening of her pours. The bumps rising on her skin. The hairs on her neck standing up. 

She could feel the tension in her shoulders; the stiffness in her back, the ache in her hands. The pen in her hand was a knife, stabbing the palm of her hand with its' dull point. Her phone was a heavyweight in her other hand, fingers clenching around it like a lifeline. And in a way, it was. It was the only thing grounding her at this moment, the only thing that reminded her to pay attention least she gets swept away by the turmoil inside her. 

Because she knows now that the thing in front of her, the very thing she had walked past every day, the thing Rose spent hours of his attention on, wasn't some useless relique, but a living reminder of his hard work. A living thing. An egg.

And she had no idea what was inside of it.

"When I was elected Chairman," His voice brought her back to reality, back to his calm green eyes. "I thought there was nothing better I could do to help the people in this small piece of the world. It was why I strived for this position after all- because of the empathy I felt for this place and the people in it. This is, after all, my home. It always held a special place in my heart and I knew from those first days as an entrepreneur, that I needed to help this region I called home, however I could. It was the people here that gave me the life I had today. Without them, I would never be here. Standing here in an empire that I had the luxury to create."

There was a smile on his face when he spoke those words, but the next words he uttered made his lips twitch.

"And it'll be gone one day: this company, the cities, people, pokemon, their livelihoods, this region I call home. One day, the way of life everyone cherishes will be gone-" Snap. "-like that. The energy cycling people's lives will dwindle and this place I call home will crumble under that. I can't let that happen- I won't."

He's tense now. His head is held high and his shoulders are stone, but his movements are jerky and stiff. This time, when he faces her again, there's something new in his eyes. A shine. A light. A raw twinkle of emotion blazing in his eyes. Oleana thinks it's anger. Maybe it's fear. Maybe determination. Whatever it is, it blazes with a passion Oleana hasn't seen since he'd first been elected as chairman. He looked determined then.

He looks dangerous now. 

"I will save Galar from the unforeseen fate, whether it happens in a million years or ten. It will come- and I will stop it." His voice booms in the chambers despite the moderate volume he uses. "I will use history as my weapon and save this region just as the two legendary kings long before us have. I will unleash this Darkest Day and take control of our fate into my own hands."

"But," She can't stop herself from speaking. Fear is sour on her tongue and impulse controls her now. Words tumble past her once guarded lips, escaping with haste. "How? The Darkest Day… that was 3,000 years ago. You can't possibly think to control Galar's fate with… history."

Her fear-laced common sense burns in the face of his passion. She, as always, paled in comparison to him, words and all. 

"Yes," he says, like it's as simple as that. "Yes, and I found out how: Pokemon."

She blinks, utter confusion braking her perfect mold. She stares dumbfounded at her chairman, eyes wide and mouth agape. Control is gone from her. Shock has the wheel and it won't let her go. But the Chairman isn't done. 

"Pokemon- the things they can do. It's beyond our limits and bounds, beyond our imagination. They're gods, stars, the sun, and moon; they are limitless in comparison to us; they can be anything. They can even be fate. And I plan to control that fate with this." He thrust his hand forward and staring back at her, with faded ink and crinkly edges, is the tale of the two kings again. Only, they aren't kings anymore, but bones buried deep underground, faded away in time from Galar's history. Except for today.

"The two kings?" She asks. Confusion has become her now and she can't tell anymore where she begins and uncertainty ends. "But… that was years ago. And even then, I thought they didn't…"

"Exist?" He asks with raised eyebrows. "Oh, Oleana. They were not the only ones to exist."

She's not sure how to process this all. Her brain as long since shut down. She has long since given control to the turmoil in her head. And yet, she could still hear the raw passion in his voice and it made her tremble. There was promise in his words, a conviction she had not heard to such a degree before. But not only that, but there was a hint of compassion in his voice, his tone low and soft. Almost like he was comforting her, educating her. 

Reminding her she had so much left to learn. 

Bu now, standing before him in dazed bewilderment, Oleana couldn't help but raise herself up to the challenge. Chairman Rose had helped make her who she was today. He gave her the position of Vice President. He gave her a purpose. 

And she gave him her loyalty.

She wasn't superstitious. She never was. But for him, she believed in anything.

_(She said that to herself over and over again. Maybe then, she'll believe it. Maybe then she'll understand.)_

So Oleana fought back the skepticism eating her away. She shook herself of the stunned stupor she crumbled into. She fought back the impulsiveness and the questions still raging in her head, of the disbelief and the atheism she could feel fighting with the speech he gave her, and raised her eyes to meet his.

"What do you need me to do, Chairman?" She asked, professionalism slipping itself back over her, her face stone once more.

Appearances were everything after all.

Rose smiled at her and from then on, history was once again in the making. Only this time, they would have the power to control it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! And here I am!  
> I literally had little to no time writing this bc of school and my other fic but who cares cuz I love pokemon!  
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed that! I don't necessarily have a tone written down yet, so bear with me ppl. But yeah, this chapter was meant to start off the whole prophecy thing. It's short, yes, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer.
> 
> ….Whenever I get to writing it, that is..


End file.
